Dental disease is a serious public health problem affecting all age groups, yet only about 50% of Americans visit the dentist each year. Increasing dental use to improve public oral health requires an understanding of the factors driving dental use, but this knowledge base is incomplete in important ways. The aim of the study is to develop a comprehensive behavioral model of dental use by synthesizing literature in the field. An empirical test of the model is planned, as well as an intervention designed to increase use of dental services among one or more underserved groups.